


Malfunction

by Merfilly



Series: Leaving Monsters Behind [7]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Canon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En route to train new yautja, a Predator ship goes time-lost, and Alexa is certain this bodes ill for the ship's inter-clan alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfunction

The instant their ship had entered otherspace, most of the Hunters aboard had felt the wrongness of the drive in the ship. Alexa had flinched, as the sound of it settled in her lower hearing range and pressed in, causing Scar to make a throaty crackle of noise in concern for her. She shook her head, trying to force it clear, as the ship pilot tried to bring the ship back out into normal space.

The drive died away, giving Alexa sanctuary from the sound. She looked at Scar, and as one they turned and went to the command deck, having high enough rank to warrant being there. After all, how many others had killed a Hard Meat queen with only melee weapons and skill?

A demand for explanation was silenced by the elder of their clan within this ship. The ancient hunter studied the readings he was given, and then hissed and clicked at them all.

The homeworld was not answering them. None of their clan scouts were answering them. And the telemetry readings said they had gone farther than they had intended at all. In fact, the ship was still in the process of trying to determine just where they were, based on star spectrography.

There was nothing truly to be known here, so Scar stalked away, but Alexa remained. Let Scar go check on the yautja to be taught the hunt this time. Better for him to do, so that she didn't embarrass Cub, she thought wryly.

A rival clan's hunter tried to shove her from where she stood near enough to see the data display, making her bare her teeth and buck up with narrowed eyes. The threat display was enough; she had not lived among them for as long as she had without showing them why Soft Meat had solid reputations for survival.

"Drive malfunction. Time elapsed. Reconfiguring maps based on universal time." The words scrolled across the display swiftly, and grimaced. This was a known danger of their ship-drives, but she had never thought to be involved with a ship lost this way. How many years had they lost?

As if the computer had decided to read her mind, and she wasn't certain it hadn't, as she was still not comfortable with all the tech of her adoptive species, a time figure displayed.

The outrage on the deck was immediate. No ship had ever been lost for so long, in all their history. No wonder they had not been successful in contacting the homeworld or their clans; their ship was now probably nothing more than a dusty old relic.

She felt the tension mounting between the clan elders, and knew it would fast spread through the younger, more aggressive yautja. She cut away from them all, and went straight for Scar; she had faith in her Clan to prevail in the coming bloodbath, but she didn't necessarily want to have to be a part of it right away. For all that she had adapted, learned to Hunt to have a place in this society, she still hated the mindless violence her people were prone to.

With Scar, with Cub, she would be safer, and if it did not settle, there was always their scout ship they could leave on. She just wanted to certain she was with both of the males of her family as fast as possible, though.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Soft Meat Worries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603662) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
